Thane: Die Sünden des Vaters
Thane bittet Commander Shepard um Hilfe bei einer prekären Familienangelegenheit: er befürchtet, dass sein Sohn Kolyat zur Citadel aufgebrochen ist, und dort - wie sein Vater - einen Auftragsmord angenommen hat. Thane will nicht, dass sein einziger Sohn den gleichen Weg wie er selbst beschreitet; er will das Attentat unbedingt verhindern und seinen Sohn zur Vernunft bringen. Missionsbeginn Ablauf Entschließt man sich, Thane zu helfen, betritt Shepard mit Thane im Gefolge die Citadel. EDI macht per Nachricht aufmerksam, dass C-Sicherheit mehr über seinen Sohn wissen könnte. Somit führt der erste Schritt wieder einmal zu Captain Bailey in den Zakeera-Bezirk auf der Citadel und fragt ihn, ob vor kurzem ein Drell die Station betreten hätte. Bailey erwidert, dass in der Tat ein Drell im Gespräch mit einem gewissen "Maus", einem Kleinkriminellen, gesehen worden war. "Maus" sei eine ehemalige "Schachtratte", erzählt Bailey, ein Kind der Slums. Der Name rührt daher, dass diese bedauernswerten Kinder gerne in den Wartungsschächten der Citadel spielten und oft dabei umkamen. "Maus" hatte diese gefährliche Zeit offenbar überlebt und führt nun Botengänge für mehr oder weniger kriminelle Gestalten aus. Geht nun zu Maus. Er wird Thane sofort wiedererkennen und auch Shepard. Nachdem man von ihm erfahren hat, dass er Kolyat nicht nur den Auftrag verschafft hat, sondern dass er auch noch die aktuelle "Shepard"-VI verkauft, kann es wegen letzterem nochmal zu einer kleinen Diskussion kommen. So oder so, Maus verschwindet und taucht nicht mehr auf. Dank Maus weiß man nun, wer Kolyats Auftraggeber ist. Nur dieser kann genaues zum Auftrag sagen. Geht wieder zu Bailey, der kann einiges dazu berichten und sorgt dafür, dass der Auftraggeber Elias Kelham in den Verhörraum gebracht wird. "Verhör" Vor dem Verhör spricht Thane noch mit Shepard und schlägt die gute alte "Guter-Cop-Böser-Cup"-Nummer vor. Dort kann man sich nun festlegen, ob man der "Gute" oder der "Böse" sein will (die Entscheidung ist rein nebensächlich und bewirkt eigentlich nichts, außer dem, was Thane sagt). Hat man das festgelegt, beginnt das Verhör mit Kelham. Kelham ist am Verhörstuhl gefesselt, was an sich wohl schon nicht sehr angenehm ist. Sobald Shepard und Thane im Raum sind, geht es mit der Befragung los. Man hat das erste Wort und kann es (bei genügend Abtrünnigkeitspunkten) dazu benutzen um das "kürzeste Verhör in der Geschichte von C-Sicherheit" zu machen. Sollte man das nicht machen, fragt Thane nach den Einzelheiten des Auftragsmordes. Da sich Kelham nicht gerade gesprächig zeigt, kann man seine Zunge mit ein paar Schlägen (abtrünnig) lockern. Hat man den Klienten in Ruhe gelassen oder nur ein wenig was verpasst, kommt dessen Anwalt rein. Je nachdem wie Kelham aussieht, meint der Anwalt noch etwas, muss dann aber wegen Shepards Spectre-Status die Segel streichen und kann nichts machen. Sollte man Kelham bewusstlos geschlagen haben, kann der Anwalt auch nichts mehr sagen. Nach dem "Verhör" weiß man, dass Kolyats Ziel ein turianischer Politiker namens Joram Talid ist, der einen extremen menschenfeindlichen Kurs betreibt (falls man den Shadow Broker-DLC gespielt hat, weiß man warum). Er befindet sich gerade im Wahlkampf und macht sie nicht nur Freunde. Da Kolyats Vater sich einen bestimmten Ruf gemacht hat, haben die Auftraggeber gedacht, dass Kolyat ebenfalls die Präzision und Talente seines Vaters hat. Thane ist deshalb ziemlich besorgt und unterbreitet Shepard deshalb einen Plan. Während er im Schatten auf Kolyat wartet und ihn kurz vor dessen Auftragsabschluss aufhalten will, soll Shepard die Zielperson beschatten. Infiltration Während man sich nun auf den Stegen der Keeper befindet und Kolyats Zielperson beschattet, muss man Thane immer wieder dessen genaue Position durchgeben. Das kann zwischendurch etwas stressig sein, sollte man Talid kurz aus den Augen verloren haben oder auf der falschen Seite stehen und ihn so nicht sehen. Kurz vorm Ziel trifft man auf einen Lagerarbeiter, der fragt, was man auf den Keeperstegen zu suchen hat. Shepard lässt sich dabei schnell was einfallen und behauptet, dass er/sie der Gesundheitsinspektor ist. Daraufhin wird der Lagerarbeiter ganz still und man kann Thane die letzte Position von Talid durchgeben. Alternativ kann man den Lagerarbeiter auch einfach niederschlagen (abtrünnig). Nun folgt eine kurze Zwischensequenz, in der man Kolyat sieht, der Talid töten will. Doch Kolyat bemerkt Shepard und rennt seinem Opfer hinterher, welches in dessen Apartment flüchtet. Es kommt dort zu einer Konfrontation zwischen Kolyat und seinem Vater, welche damit endet, dass man Kolyat ablenkt (vorbildlich) oder seine Geisel erschießt (abtrünnig). Bailey nimmt die beiden mit aufs Revier und ermöglicht ihnen ein Gespräch unter vier Augen. Auf Shepards Nachfrage gibt er zu, dass Thane nicht der einzige ist, der bei der Erziehung seines Kindes versagt hat. Fehlschlag Wenn man sich mit den Positions-Updates zu viel Zeit lässt oder sich zu weit von Joram entfernt, dann bricht Thane die Beschattung ab und will stattdessen direkt zu dem Apartment gehen, um das Attentat zu verhindern. Kurz bevor er und Shepard den Ort erreichen, schießt Kolyat sowohl den Leibwächter als auch Joram nieder und flüchtet anschließend mit einem Skycar. Durch dieses Ende wird die Mission zwar ebenfalls abgeschlossen, allerdings wird Thane in diesem Fall nicht Loyal. Normandy Ist die Mission abgeschlossen, kann man sie natürlich nachbesprechen. Thane meint dabei sichtlich glücklich, dass er wieder eine Verbindung zu seinem Sohn hat und die verlorene Zeit irgendwie aufholen will. Trivia *Durch ein Video im Shadow Broker-Terminal weiß man, dass Talid von einem Menschen (wohl Kelham) angefahren und weggeschleudert wurde. Das würde auch dessen Menschenhass begründen. *Das Verhör von Kelham sollte eigentlich einige Punkte Abtrünnigkeit bringen, aber weder das Drohen mit dem Spectre-Status, noch die Schläge erhöhen den Wert. Bei der Mission kann man also nur maximal 15 Abtrünnigkeitspunkte sammeln. en:Thane: Sins of the Father pl:Thane: Grzechy ojca ru:Тейн: Грехи отца uk:Тейн: Гріхи батька Kategorie:Loyalitätsmissionen (Mass Effect 2) Kategorie:Citadel